


Just a little bit of you, I'll treasure

by mecchayabai



Category: Block B
Genre: Angst, Consensual Infidelity, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Threesome, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mecchayabai/pseuds/mecchayabai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk feels as if that one kiss could save his sanity from crashing and burning. Or, if he’s being a little less melodramatic, stop the whirlwind of jealousy and longing from making him insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little bit of you, I'll treasure

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt I got on tumblr: Ubomb - first kiss
> 
> I feel like Minhyuk’s character is really difficult for me, so I have no idea why my head insisted on writing this from his POV... Also Zico sneaked his way in and just wouldn’t leave, that bastard. Title stolen from the lyrics of Her.

When Minhyuk slaps the back of Yukwon’s head with an open palm after he messes up his lines, he tells himself it’s simply to make good TV. There’s power behind the hit, bigger intention of causing some real ache and it feels almost good to see Yukwon jerk. 

“Aaw, hyung,” Yukwon says after the cameras are finally turned off. “I’m gonna have a huge bump on my head.”

“I can kiss it better?” Minhyuk says. He doesn’t want to sound over-eager and masks it with a smirk, but just as he can’t fool himself into being sorry for Yukwon’s pain, he’s also powerless to make himself believe the suggestion is a joke. But Yukwon simply snorts and scratches his hair before turning his back to Minhyuk, thinking nothing of it. As he should. 

And then there’s Jiho, nearly jumping on Yukwon, messing with his hair and bumping their hips together, and Minhyuk’s hand itches for an encore. Only this time he’d probably use his fist. 

“Did bad Minhyuk-hyung hurt your? Are you in pain? You gonna die?” Jiho keeps asking and laughing, and Yukwon is chuckling with him, of course he is. It’s his big laugh, the one you can hear through camera even when he’s not in the shot, the one that Minhyuk loves. 

Jiho steers Yukwon towards the door, and Minhyuk knows where their road leads. Jiho will take Yukwon to their van, sit down next to him and then stay glued to Yukwon’s side through the drive and their lunch in the near-by restaurant. Jiho’s touchy-feely, has always been, but it’s still torture to watch his hands wandering on Yukwon’s body, his thighs and arms and the small of his back and Yukwon doing nothing but smiling his widest smile. 

Minhyuk has tried sitting on the other side of Yukwon, he’s tried sitting in front of him. He has even forcefully swallowed all his desires and chosen the other end of the table, but nothing seems to help. No matter whether he touches Yukwon or avoids the slightest brush of hands, Minhyuk’s still miserable and Yukwon blindly oblivious, with Jiho clinging to his arm. 

In spite of knowing exactly how the afternoon is going to play out, Minhyuk follows in their footsteps. He wants to give up already, but his mind keeps coming up with new, better plans. Kiss Yukwon during dance rehearsal, go to his room at night, ambush him in the bathroom after a shower. Rub his crotch under the table while eating or pinch his ass. 

“Did you like it?” He suddenly hears Jiho say and stops mid step. 

“You’re an idiot, you know that? Why did you even do it? It’s national TV,” Yukwon replies and sounds slightly annoyed, and Minhyuk lifts his head, concentrates on the couple now standing by the studio door. They have probably forgotten about him following them and the staircase lets him hide in hearing distance. 

“It was an accident, what, you think I could do something so devilish on purpose?” Jiho is practically cackling. He either knows Yukwon so damn well he can distinguish between _seriously pissed off_ and _joking masked cleverly with cute fake annoyance_ or is stupid enough not to care. 

“And it’s not like she’ll give a damn. C’mon, it was funny. And pretty exciting if you ask me,” Jiho says and Minhyuk can _hear_ the slick grin on his lips. 

“There’s a thing called taking fanservice too far, you know,” Yukwon says, but the sigh he lets out sounds simply amused. It makes Minhyuk want to destroy every single frame on today’s tape. 

 

–

 

It all comes down to their first kiss, Minhyuk is so fucking sure of it. Their first kiss that hasn’t even happened yet. 

He feels as if that one kiss could save his sanity from crashing and burning. Or, if he’s being a little less melodramatic, stop the whirlwind of jealousy and longing from making him insane. 

There have been many occasions where something could have happened, most recently when they bumped into each other in the hallway in the middle of the night, Yukwon coming from the bathroom and Minhyuk going there, and just stood in the darkness. Minhyuk remembers smiling like an idiot, Yukwon’s steady hand on his bicep and that ridiculously warm and comfortable feeling filling him inside out. 

Minhyuk should have kissed him. Yukwon won’t do it because of the whole girlfriend thing, but he wouldn’t object, either. Minhyuk has seen his eyes and it’s been mutual since Freeze, the connection that feels like a physical tie chaining them together. 

When Minhyuk listens to Yukwon calling Sunhye, accidentally of course, because he’s not a goddamn stalker, at first he always feels like he could be wrong about the two of them. Then he drowns his insecurities and reminds himself that Yukwon and Jiho are most likely fucking, and if Yukwon is indeed fucking somebody other than his girlfriend, then it should be Minhyuk. He just doesn’t know it yet and needs a kiss to see straight. 

He refuses to think about the possibility that all the touching and flirty jokes between Jiho and Yukwon are simply signs of an incredibly close yet platonic friendship. 

Three days later, Minhyuk finds Yukwon in the bathroom. He’s drying his face with a towel and there’s water dripping from his chin and the tips of his hair. Minhyuk can see persistent smudges of eyeliner still lingering around his eyes. 

He gets to see this, this barefaced Yukwon with all of his walls down and careful self-control abandoned. Sure, Jiho could waltz in any minute and stare at the same image, but he wouldn’t see the same details, the things that matter. 

When Yukwon notices him through the mirror and smiles, bright despite the fatigue that makes his eyes dull and lips curve downward without his permission, Minhyuk steps closer. He turns Yukwon around and grabs his jaw, caresses it with his fingers and drinks in every little feature when Yukwon says: “Oh, hyung, you too?”

Minhyuk feels his mouth falling open and blinks, but Yukwon is still smiling and pats his cheek. 

“Let’s brush our teeth first,” he says and then he’s already reaching for his toothbrush and squeezing toothpaste on it, and Minhyuk has no fucking idea what is the second that comes after this first. 

 

–

 

When Yukwon opens the door to his bedroom, Minhyuk feels like Alice stepping into Wonderland. 

The Cheshire cat, or Jiho, is lounging on Yukwon’s bed and playing with his guitar. He’s wearing nothing but boxers and a snapback and his smile doesn’t falter for a bit when he spots Minhyuk. It simply grows wider, more crooked, like a new form of entertainment has just stepped on the stage. 

“Hi hyung,” Jiho says cheerfully, and suddenly the idea of sitting on Yukwon’s bed is like being made to climb over a brick wall with his hands tied. But at the same time Minhyuk hears the door slam shut behind him and then Yukwon’s palms land on his back and push him forward until it’s either sitting down or falling face first to Jiho’s lap. 

“Midnight jamming session?” Minhyuk blurts, because he can’t stay quiet when Jiho’s staring at him with a ridiculous smirk on his lips and in front of him Yukwon starts taking off his sweatpants. 

Jiho laughs. “Good one, hyung. We can use that as a codeword.”

“So, you’re actually–” Minhyuk decides not to finish the sentence, because he’d just be stating the obvious. He tries to keep any accusations out of his voice and reminds himself that it’s easier to persuade Yukwon to ditch Jiho than his long time girlfriend, that this is supposed to be a good thing. 

“What about Sunhye?”

“We have a deal,” Yukwon answers and sits down between Minhyuk and Jiho on the already crowded bed. He scratches the back of his head and shrugs. “You know, since we don’t get to see each other so often and– ” Yukwon brushes his eyes and Minhyuk searches for signs of guilt or sadness or anger, anything that could stop him from going further with this. 

“This is just sex. Sex and friendship,” Yukwon says in the end and shrugs. 

“But–” Because it’s the thing you do when somebody tells you they’re fucking two people at the same time, you protest, at least a little. Even if it’s painfully fake. 

“Come on, hyung, stop thinking with your upper brain,” Jiho says, like he’s daring Minhyuk to claim that he actually cares about Sunhye’s feelings. Which he does, but not enough to honestly try to coax Yukwon into stopping this madness. He’s also pretty sure that he should be questioning his own presence in the room, but what bothers him more is that Jiho is already there, has been there for god knows how long, when Yukwon could have come to him. 

“So, would you like to?” Yukwon asks and strokes Minhyuk’s knee softly with his fingers. Minhyuk swallows, staring at Yukwon’s dark, open eyes, but he’s still collecting his thoughts when Jiho interrupts. 

“Gentlemen, could we just fuck know? This is the club for the sexually deprived, after all.”

Minhyuk is about to tell him to fuck of for a fucking second because he’s about to confess something to his biggest crush, but Yukwon pushes Minhyuk down on the bed and climbs on top of him. His bare thighs keep touching Minhyuk’s own and there’s suddenly playful smile on his lips that mirrors Jiho’s. 

Air gets stuck in Minhyuk’s lungs, his eyes widen. He’s sure now is finally the time he gets to taste Yukwon’s mouth and pulls him flush against his body, eager. But Yukwon goes for his t-shirt instead, yanking it over Minhyuk’s head, and Jiho still won’t shut up. 

“Can I fuck you?” Jiho says and Yukwon turns to face him, sitting on Minhyuk’s thighs. He’s taking his own shirt off at the same time and the way his upper body twists makes the bumps of muscle under skin sharper. 

“I heard we’ve got a twelve hour rehearsal tomorrow.”

“I’m pretty sure that was a joke,” Jiho protests. “And you said this was about sex. I’m not getting any.” 

No matter how much Minhyuk might detest Jiho right now, because his hands are all over Yukwon thighs and sneaking under his boxers and he gets to talk to Yukwon like a friend, like a boyfriend, he has to agree. He’s just glad Jiho’s the one doing all the whining and pouting. 

“Let me rephrase that. This is about getting off, so get yourself off. And me too, when you’re at it,” Yukwon says and pats Jiho’s cheek. The way he bites his bottom lip is mischievous and when he turns to face Minhyuk again, he slides his palms down to Minhyuk’s stomach. “Wanna get off, hyung?”

Minhyuk pulls Yukwon down from the back of his neck and finally kisses him. Yukwon smiles against his lips and it’s so perfect Minhyuk hurts, he physically aches. He can almost forget it’s Jiho’s hand wrapping around Yukwon cock and making him moan and not him. 

 

–

 

It’s a weird morning after. Minhyuk can’t properly enjoy the afterglow, but at the same time he’s too happy to mope and his mind is busy showing him a steady stream of pictures from last night mixed with daydreams of the future. 

Yukwon is sitting in front of him, staring at a glass of milk. His hair is a mess and he looks like he’d give everything for five more minutes in bed. Minhyuk agrees with him, in fact he could be talked into killing someone for five extra minutes in bed with Yukwon. 

He feels like the world has stopped turning and nobody else notices. Like there’s been an earthquake and everything inside his skin has been left in ruins. 

Minhyuk wants to talk to Yukwon more than anything, but there’s Jaehyo washing dishes, Kyung is screaming something about missing hair gel and Jiho’s brushing his teeth and singing in the hallway. Then again, maybe the usual racket gives them just enough privacy–

“You know, I still love her,” Yukwon says suddenly and Minhyuk nearly drops his tea on his lap. 

“I want to marry her after–well, when it’s possible,” Yukwon continues and avoids eye contact with Minhyuk until he has finished the sentence and taken a deep, calming breath. Then they face each other and Minhyuk wants to shake Yukwon so fucking hard that every single thought of Sunhye falls out and he can crush them under his heels. 

But it’s been Minhyuk’s mistake from the start. He should have known, he does know in his heart, that when Yukwon came clean about the whole relationship and didn’t break it off no matter how many scandals he and the whole band had to go through, it meant something much more serious than a schoolboy love. Much more serious than a foolish crush on your bandmate. 

“Yeah, yeah, of course. Sex and friendship, I remember,” Minhyuk forces himself to answer and manages to smile. It’s a dry and dishonest expression, but it’s better than yelling or crying or jumping up to kiss Yukwon one more time. 

“Sure,” Yukwon says and smiles, but somehow Minhyuk thinks he’s being just as untruthful as Minhyuk is. “But let’s put it the other way around, okay? First friendship, then sex.”

“Sure.” Minhyuk nods and wishes he could stop reading so much into that one single sentence. But he can’t, so even though there’s nothing to hope for, he hopes.


End file.
